Who Is My Father Really?
by TMIHerondales
Summary: Just before I turned to leave I stared into my reflections eyes, dark brown, easily mistaken for black. I wondered about their colour for a moment, dark, unlike Alec's blue, or even my mother's blue. Or my dad's…my smile slipped for a moment. Izzy's thoughts have been quite serious lately, follow this story as she questions who she is, and what to do when feelings arise.


**Okay, so this might not be my first fanfiction, but my first was really crappy. To be far this one is too, but the only reason I'm publishing it is because no one else seems to have, or at least recently made a fanfiction about this. Don't judge too harshly, comment, follow and favourite at your leisure, I really don't need or expect to many. This is going to be a short fanfiction, hopefully more than five chapters, well it probably will, but just so you know. Also I'm not really big on these introduction things so this will probably be the longest one, maybe with an exception of the last. So thanks for reading, you probably skipped over this anyway, but doesn't matter.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters and world, and the story line I'm adding to all belong to Cassandra clare, the theory has been mentioned by others, but me and my friends came up with it before we found out by others, so really nothing of this story is really mine.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes judged everything from my makeup and hair to my clothes and shoes with a critical eye. Finally, after careful consideration, I nodded my head and gave a triumphant smile of approval. The others would be waiting down stairs for me to be ready but I refused to give up my appearance so they wouldn't be impatient. I would have taken longer if clary had let me dress her and do her hair and make-up, but off course she refused, I pushed her but her stubbornness was showing, I finally gave up when I noticed the time and ran upstairs to get myself ready, calling over my shoulder for clary to get herself into a presentable state mor Magnus's party.

Just before I turned to leave I stared into my reflections eyes, dark brown, easily mistaken for black. I wondered about their colour for a moment, dark, unlike Alec's blue, or even my mother's blue. Or my dad's…my smile slipped for a moment, the three living members of my family had blue eyes while I had brown, it was quite rare for a brown eyed child to come from two blue eyed parents, even some people think it's not possible…which must be incorrect clearly because I have brown eyes. But still, brown eyes are rare, but very dark eyes? It would be extremely rare; it must be one in a million, though my calculations are nothing to go off. I shook my head, there was no point furthering this mental discussion, my parents are Robert and Maryse lightwood.

My parents are Robert and Maryse lightwood.

MY parents ARE Robert AND Maryse lightwood.

"Isabelle lightwood get your ass down here now, we're leaving!" I heard a male voice yell from downstairs.

It had to be jace. It was enough to deter my thoughts and take me out of the bathroom and downstairs to we're everyone was waiting. There were several pairs of glaring eyes, jace, Alec and clary. Simon was just standing there staring at clary. My heart fell; I knew he loved clary, which she clearly did not reciprocate after the incident in the Seelie court. The way the brother and sister Morgenstern's, who didn't look remotely alike, looked at each other was heartbreaking. I love that could never be pursued.

At the sounds of my footsteps, Simon tore his gaze from clary to me; his eyes took me in, his mouth opening slightly. This was the only hope I had for Simon reciprocating my feelings, but the fact that he might, well probably still loves clary is keeping me from hinting to him anymore than I previously have that I like him. But I still enjoyed the way he looked at me from time to time. It made me want to smile, a smile so large that it wouldn't even fit on my face, or even in the massive institute. I always settled for a simple and innocent small smile, which would disappear the instant he looked away from me.

"FINALY, let's go everyone." Jace groaned.

I didn't move my gaze from Simon, but he moved his from mine to jace, who had started walking off with Alec and clary in tow. He followed them without looking back at me.

It was too soon. I wished he had looked at me for longer, which he probably would have if it weren't for stupid old jace. I glared fiercely at his back. He looked over his shoulder and smirked, the arrogant son of a bitch would have thought it was because of his words, which about five percent of the glare was because of, but it wouldn't have been so ferocious if it weren't for Simon's gaze moving away from me because of jace. I mumbled ugly words under my breath. I would get my revenge.

Throughout the trip to Magnus's, I kept my gaze secretly on Simon. It wasn't really secretive but no one was paying attention to where my gaze lay. I must have zoned everything out because it was when Simon opened the front passenger door and got out that I zoned back in confused. Why would he get out of a moving car? It was then that I realised, embarrassingly the car had pulled up at Magnus's house, were music could be heard very clearly from inside the car. I still hadn't moved so clary tugged on my arm, she was careful not to rip any of my clothes as she knew I would destroy her if she did. I wish I could say the same about jace, who would have gladly ripped my sleeve.

I hopped out of the car and followed the others into the building. Clary was looking at me, her eyes were curious. "You seem of Izzy, what's up with you?"

I blinked, was everything showing, my thoughts and feelings displayed on my face for everyone to see? My heart was racing. "No, not that I know of." I said with great confidence and a smirk, my face clary itself of any emotion but confidence.

She looked doubtful but decided intelligently to not pursue. She turned her attention to Simon. It looked like a comfortable conversation between the two. I envied her for it, and for being smaller than all the guys. I wouldn't want to be that short, but at least she isn't taller than half the guys she meets. I don't hold a grudge against her because of this jealously though, she's still a great person, which took me some time to realise, but the point is now I do.

We entered the party; my spirits were lifted, my depressing thoughts left back in the car. Parties always did that to me. I glanced briefly and the decorations and food, before entering the bodies of people dancing. There was a lot of glitter everywhere, courtesy of Magnus bane. I began to warm up quite quickly in the crowd of sweaty bodies. I was careful not to touch anyone though.

After a while of eating, drinking and lots of dancing, I finally bumped into the host. Magnus. He smiled at me. "Hello Isabelle!" he yelled brightly over the loud music.

Before I could reply I see his gaze move to something behind me, I turn and look to see my brother, Alec. His staring back at Magnus's cat eyes. I stare at them as well, though their not staring at me. I stiffen as I'm brought back to previous thoughts about my family's eye colour. I collect myself to encourage Magnus to go to Alec, which he does in a heartbeat.

I move to the quitter corner of the room, where there is an unoccupied bench. I sit down, alone with my thoughts, which soon consume me. How is my eye colour different to my parents? I remember my mother telling me a long time ago that my father cheated on her, but I couldn't be a product from that. It happened just before max was born.

I mentally curse myself, don' think about max. It's not a subject I want to get into.

I do look more like my mother than I father, so is it possible the cheating was from both sides of the marriage. Was it really possible that Robert isn't my father, that I am not a lightwood? Hypothetically, if this were true, who would my father be?

 **Thanks for reading; I hope it wasn't too bad. Let me know if their where any mistakes. Also does anyone know when the lines "my Maryse" and "I'm not your Maryse anymore" where said during the series, I can't remember and it would be helpful if you know and told me. I think it was during CoG.**

 **Also, anyone can take this idea and write their own version, just don't have the same sort of plot as mine eg. They go to Magnus's party etc.**


End file.
